


We Were Built to Fall Apart

by ladyannabethstark



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“look, i know we agreed to be friends and everything but that’s what everyone says when they break up. i can’t take you asking me for advice on how to ask out the new person you’re interested in, okay? it’s killing me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Built to Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift
> 
> This is from a prompt I got on tumblr.

Clarke jumped slightly, stunned out of her focus by the sound of a chair dragging across the ground. She glanced up just in time to see Bellamy drop into it backwards, his arm crossed over the back of the chair. She was almost ashamed of the flutter in her chest as she took in his windswept curls and the flannel shirt he wore, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It wasn’t hard to forget all about her studying when he sat there looking so damn good. Clarke shoved the thoughts away, reminding herself that she shouldn’t think like that anymore.

“I have a question,” he said.

“I might have an answer,” Clarke said, smiling at him as she closed her book.

Bellamy reached out, playing with the end of the scarf that spilled out of her purse. She saw the hesitation on his face and sat up straighter, wondering what this could be about.

“Bell?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He rubbed at his jaw. Clarke knew that he did it when he was nervous.

“I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t-”

“You can ask me anything,” she encouraged him.

Bellamy smiled and nodded, straightening his shoulders.

“I was thinking about asking Echo out and I thought maybe since she and Anya are friends, that you would know what she would like to do.”

Her heart sank and she suppressed the urge to flinch.

“Oh,” Clarke said, at a loss for words.

Bellamy sighed heavily and leaned back, looking like he was ready to bolt.

“I knew it would be weird. I’m sorry.”

“No,” she said, reaching out to catch his arm. “It’s okay.”

He looked at her warily.

“Yeah?”

Clarke nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

“We’re friends now. It’s what we do,” she said with a shrug.

Bellamy settled back in his seat, watching her closely as she recalled everything Anya had said about Echo.

* * *

“I just froze. I didn’t know what to do,” Clarke said, clutching her whiskey sour as she bemoaned her circumstances.

“Maybe don’t get your ex advice on how to take out his new girl,” Raven said, pushing a plate of fries across the bar.

She glared at her but didn’t turn down the food.

“What was I supposed to say? It’s not like he chose a terrible girl to take out. Echo is nice.”

“It’s still weird. You should have told him no,” Raven said, leaning against the bar with her arms crossed over her chest.

Clarke huffed, taking a long drink.

“You know what’s even worse?” she said, running a hand through her hair. “I thought he was going to ask if we could try it again.”

She fought back the urge to cry, breathing deeply. Instead, a humorless laugh passed her lips.

“Isn’t that pathetic?” Clarke said, wiping at her eyes. “I would have said yes.”

Raven didn’t say anything, her eyes flickering past Clarke and widening.

“Want another drink?” she said, straightening up.

She frowned, wondering what Raven had seen.

“Don’t-”

It was too late. Clarke looked around and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw who just entered the bar. They were both smiling as Echo talked to him in a low voice. It made her feel like she’d just been dunked in a pool of ice cold water.

“I have to go,” Clarke said, standing up abruptly.

“Clarke,” Raven sighed.

She didn’t look at her friend, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

“I’ll see you later,” Clarke said, throwing a few bills on the counter before hurrying towards the door.

It was a mistake because it put her right in Bellamy’s line of sight as they headed for a table.

“Clarke?”

She saw him stepping away from Echo out of the corner of her eye and shook her head.

“I have to go,” Clarke said, hating the way her voice broke.

She relished in the rush of cold as she staggered out into the street, inhaling several times as she headed down towards her apartment that was a few blocks away.

“Hey!”

Dread filled her as tears overflowed and began streaming down her cheeks.

“Go back inside Bellamy,” she said, still refusing to look at him.

“Clarke.”

He caught her arm and pulled her around, staring down at her with concern.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke pulled away from him, wiping at her tears in vain. They just kept coming.

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked.

She let out that same dead laugh, finally looking up at him.

“You shouldn’t be out here. Your date is waiting,” Clarke said, gesturing for the door.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

She let out a frustrated noise, stepping even further away from him.

“You just had to bring her here?” she finally exploded, turning an accusing gaze on him. “Did you not think that there was even a small chance that I would be there since my best friend is the bartender?”

Bellamy stared at her with confusion for several moments before answering.

“I thought you were okay with this,” he said, much more calm than she was.

Clarke felt ashamed of the lump that rose in her throat.

“Clearly I’m not,” she said, turning around again.

“No you can’t just walk away from this. Not again.”

Clarke shrugged away from him, shoving his arm away.

“This was a bad idea,” she snapped at him.

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that,” Bellamy agreed, moving to stand in front of her. “We clearly need to set up boundaries.”

“No, I mean this,” Clarke said, gesturing between them. “I can’t do this.”

He frowned at her.

“What does that mean?”

She swallowed hard and forced herself to look up into his eyes.

“Maybe we’re not supposed to be friends,” she said.

Bellamy’s eyes widened and he gave her that look that broke her heart. It was the same one he gave her when she said that they fought too much and the same one he gave her when she handed him her key to his apartment.

“Clarke,” he said, his voice pleading.

“I can’t, Bellamy,” she said, her eyes pricking with tears again. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

The last glimpse she saw of him was a heartbreaking look in his eyes. Clarke forced herself to walk away, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She waited until she was back in her apartment before crumpling on the ground and letting out a choked sob, burying her face in her hands.


End file.
